Paradise Lost
by hell.wing
Summary: Eternal Life...the thing we would want most...was stolen from you!
1. The Gypsy's Dream

**Hey! This is my very first fanfic! The characters are mine and some of them are my friends' characters…I wish u enjoy this! **

_Dream Sequence_

It was dark. Nothing but darkness engulfed the place. As I walked and walked with no destination…I saw silvery orbs of light…As I touched one of them….An enormous ghastly figure arose…It was…..me. Me as a baby then to a teen, then to an adult. I saw myself as a novice transforming to an acolyte then to a priest.

This was normal but according to my Lifus Eternus studies…. A person is supposed to be granted eternal life in heaven once he dies… And then suddenly another figure arose from the orb… It was a Stalker… The stalker snatched my…..to my surprise..my paradise… It literally sucked the Garden of Eden,paradise and heaven… "This cannot be…. They are stealing eternal life for themselves!"I gasped… I suddenly remembered what High Priestess Xiao said, "Once you have eternal life, you cannot gain more because if you do… You are considered a God!". I kept on screaming, "No! Please no! Stop it my paradise! Noooooo!"…

-Start of Story- 

I awoke with a start. That certain dream has been coming back since.

"Damn! It's already 7:30! I'm late for my classes! Must hurry…really must hurry!".

I rushed to the bathroom and quickly removed my clothes… I filled the tub with warm water and dove into it… It was great… I rubbed my body and then my face with soap … "Ahhhhh…". After a few minutes, I jumped off the bath and wore my robe and rosary. I got my Wand of Occult which I obtained from a battle aginst a Marduk. I rushed out of the house and ran across the bright white pavement of Prontera to the Pronteran Sanctum.

"Mr. Ban Mikado! Why are you late!" the booming voice of Proffesor Seviax shouted.

"I'm sorry proffesor. It will never happen again…" as I said bowing.

"As I was saying….. the Suffragium spell is especially to be casted to wizards and other magical classes because……" as the boring voice kept on chanting…. I slowly closed my eyes and slept…

The deafening roar of the church bell awoke me. It was the end of class and school… It was summer!

I rushed to my house and then lay on my bed. I told myself to rest and close my eyes… And then once again, the horrifying dream came back to haunt me again….

But this time there was a large clock above pointing to 12:00 with a moon beside it… The usual stalker was there too… But now he has 2 more allies… One was an Assassin Cross while the other one was a Dark Priest. They were eating the orbs and as figures arose, they would destroy them and blood splattered everywhere. The now dark room was bathed in blood… It was a bereaved sight.

And then, a seductive gypsy was unveiling in front of me…. And then spoke some kind of prophecy… "It will happen tonight! The Pronteran Sanctuary and all its members shall meet their demise! The Holy Order shall perish in the hands of the Allus Demonius but the sole survivor is the one who will wage a war against them. The remnant shall be called the "Knight of Trinity" and the remnant will clash with the "Prince of Darkness", Seviatrem!".

"Ah! O my god! Was that a dream… It looked real…." I said while regaining breath.

"Hey! Ban! How're you man?" a deep voice rose.

"What the!" as I said. A silhoutte of a muscular man appeared holding a book… "Ah! Decipher! I'm fine… How 'bout you!"

Decipher is a Proffesor who is a member of the Advisory Counsel of the king. He has been my childhood friend. He was a pretty famous fighter before and the people call him "Lord Decipher" still.

"Never better! C'mon it's still 10:00 pm. Let's take a stroll, do you mind!"

"Yeah c'mon its still early. I'll just get my money!"

I ran and got my money from the room. We walked out the door and the chilly air whispered on our faces.

We took a stroll around Prontera talking about our battles.

Decipher has been recently in a mission to destroy a wild Baphomet. He was almost killed, but he succesfully casted Soul Burn and he killed the Baphomet.

"And you know, I got a Baphomet Doll, I sold it to some lady, and she paid me…Guess what!…. 30M for it!"

"Wah! What a lucky guy…. I haven't been into battles anymore though… I'm concentrating on becoming a High Priest.." I said shamely.

Decipher uttered a laugh..

"Ok! Schoolboy!"

"Hey! Stop it!"

And then stuttering footsteps surrounded us…

"Lord Seviatrem! Look it's a priest!"

"Destroy them!"screamed Seviatrem.

Assassin Crosses and Stalkers dove and drew their knives and jurs at us….

_Hope you enjoy it! Please Review! Bad or Good!_


	2. The Ravenous Swarm

**A/N:**

**Ok here's the second chapter… This is going to be way better than the first though… Thanks to Tom Valor, Esodane and lord.decipher for the helpful suggestions!**

-The Ravenous Swarm-

"Damn! What do you want from us?" Decipher said looking directly at the one they call Seviatrem.

"Your lives!" Seviatrem said threateningly.

Decipher raised his hand up at his shoulder and muttered some words… A flash of light surrounded us for about a second.

Then an assassin cross pointed his jur to me and said in a deep voice… "Die fool…." I quickly closed my eyes with nothing to do…

But miraculously the assassin was thrown backwards when he started to pierce us… It must be the safety wall spell.

Then in swish of cloaks, one by one the stalkers vanished into thin air… I swiftly put my hands on my hard chest and closed my eyes… A shiny blue orb encircled us for a few seconds and then…

"What the!" a stalker talked… And a stalker appeared… then another… then the rest of them appeared… I suddenly pointed my hands towards Decipher and tried to remember the last day…

"Cast now! Your casting time will be faster!" I told Decipher. The stalkers, at the same time, ran at us with their fortune swords out… "Hayahhhhhhhhh!" they screamed.

My _Suffragium _spell, I prayed that it really must work… Then a bright red circle appeared below us… I cast a look at Decipher and saw him muttering… He then screamed… "Let's finish this!"

A transparent erupting volcano rose and burnt all the stalkers in front of us… I'd thought we'd won… but not yet…

"Poor proffesor… You are so weak and helpless…" Seviatrem finally showed himself… He was a muscular hairy man, he was wearing a black cloak… He looked exactly the man in my… "Oh no! The dream was true! You are the _Allius Demonius_! And you are the Prince of Darkness! Seviatrem!" I said fearfully…

"Smart boy! Yes, we are the _Allius Demonius_, and I am the Prince of Darkness, Seviatrem!" he vociferated.

"The gypsy's prophecy was true then!"

"Ah… Xazarina, the queen of dancers and gypsies… I killed her by scraping of her skin… I took pleasure of doing it! Bwahahaha! Stop this at once! I must kill you now!" he shouted. He disappeared and formed at Decipher's back! While airborn, he stabbed Decipher at the center back and I saw his hands pass through Decipher's heart… I could not help but cry… He then vanished and formed again at the front of his allies… Decipher now was full of blood…

"Catch!" he told me… He threw something at me… It was moving… Beating!

"Noooooo!" I screamed. Then, I put my hands on my heart and looked at Decipher and tried to resurrect him while crying… But a cloaked woman appeared over Decipher and carressed him crazily… And a shiny orb rose from Decipher's mouth…

"It can't be… The orb of Eternal Life… That means…" I told myself… But it was too late… The woman revealed her mouth and ate the orb that caused her to glow blood red… The woman cast a stern look at me and whispered some strange language…

Seviatrem, the stalkers and the assassin crosses went towards the woman… Seviatrem put his mouth near the woman's ear and talked… After a second, the woman's eyes glowed red and removed her cloak…

"Ban, meet Xazarina, Xazarina meet Ban… Now you have known each other, kill her Xazarina!" Seviatrem bellowed.

I was surprised to death… Her body was muscle visible, she had no skin and her bosoms were out in the open… But I started not to care anymore… Her dance has mesmerized me… Slowly she was turning very beautiful and very seductive… Her once hairless head grew blonde hair…

"_No! This is not true! She is the enemy! Must not sle…ppp!_" I said to myself… But it was no use, when she kept on dancing I slowly fell into a deep slumber… I closed my eyes with no worries…

"No! No! No! What the hell happened!" I was scared to death…

Prontera was now a blazing hell… There was fire everywhere… I ran to the Pronteran Sanctuary and found it ablaze. I saw everyone dead even my teachers. I cried… I was the only survivor… I screamed so loud but no could hear me… And then a bright red flash awoke me… All of the people's mouths bore Orbs Of Eternal Life… And they were rising and rising to a source…

I looked up and saw Xazarina dancing up in the sky floating like a blood red bird… I also saw Seviatrem kneeling down and he was the one who made Xazarina float… His evil grin spread on his face…

"It is almost finished… The survivor shall die…" and he shook his head towards me…

**A/N:**

**Ok… I wish you liked that… Anyways, please give a review… Chapter 3 is coming soon… **

**Thanks!**


End file.
